JAWS 6: ZOMBIE SHARK
by D12MBreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Después de JAWS, JAWS 2, JAWS 3, JAWS 4 y JAWS 5 (mockbuster) llega JAWS 6: Zombie Shark. El fanfiction que Steven Spielberg (NO) querría leer.


"Dedico este escrito a todos aquellos para quienes -al igual que su autor- su mayor laberinto no es la vida si no sus mentes."

Los hechos inician en una parte remota de los Estados Unidos con los nietos de la saga original (los cuales por respeto a los derechos de autor no citare) dentro de una embarcación en mar abierto donde alguna vez surcó el temido asesino de la naturaleza Tiburón (está escrito de esta manera por ser el nombre del personaje).

El día era tranquilo, el sol radiante y debido a este un calor infernal. El mar lucía claro despejado como el cielo. Era sin duda un día tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo quizá… Ocasión perfecta para que estos jóvenes del mundo contemporáneo tengan un viaje lleno de alcohol, drogas, bragas y orgías al mejor estilo de los setentas y ochentas (esos días gloriosos donde vive tu pariente no tan longevo más no muy joven tampoco. Al lado de historias que incluye desde "como conocí a tu madre" hasta su visita en el mundo del alcohol casero y drogas todas ellas hoy legales cabe resaltar).

Fue gracioso para Sam, Billy, Ted, Katt, Jim y Nath (nuestros personajes principales) las palabras del viejo loco Pid, tal fama se debe pues a que este personaje estuvo presente durante los hechos del primer "Tiburón" – no el de la película homónima sino del primer tiburón que avisto este pequeño pueblo- Este les dijo a los chicos:

-"Para matarlo necesitaran al viejo loco Pid.".

Luego añadió:

-"Lo muerto no está muerto solo yace eternamente asechando a la espera."

A lo cual Jim a modo de vocero del grupo respondió:

-"Gracias por el aviso viejo Pid. ¡No olvides tus medicinas maldito loco!"

Sin darle mayor importancia zarparon llegando así al principio de esta historia y bueno ya saben dónde estaban y cómo era el día.

Todo iba de maravilla para estos jóvenes pero bajo ellos algo oscuro volvía a ver la luz (para dar un aire fresco –y no violentar los derechos de autor, algo que a todos aquí les vale su…, he decidido que el tiburón sea un zombie ,no confundir con "Ghost Shark" que es un fantasma carajo,-a la saga esto era lo que necesitaba y para terminar su aspecto se inspira en nada más ni menos que en el de Romero y Savini así que es amarillo y putrefacto).

Los chicos tenían una gran fiesta en el yate alcohol por acá y por allá nuestros protagonistas emparejados como cualquier joven que no espera que nada malo le pase en medio del mar menos en tan amena situación (típico cliché de Hollywood que nos demuestra que para algunos el día de una masacre puede ser un buen día para morir o bien la mejor muestra de cuanta mala suerte pueden tener).

Por debajo del yate los tiburones – oh si son cinco tiburones de nuevo es para darle un aire fresco a la historia no tiene ninguna relación, sarcasmo, con el número de secuelas- esperan el momento justo para atacar mientras tanto uno de estos tiene lo que algunos considerarían una regresión de su antigua vida (Romero-zombie) y así vuele a la vida, ataca ferozmente el motor de la embarcación pero sin saberlo con este acto maligno produciría lo que futuramente podría ser su perdición un poco de gasolina se ha derramado, pues su ataque golpeo y agujereo el tanque de gasolina cercano al motor, y el agua empieza a combinarse con esta.

En la habitación del yate Jim y Nath discuten de lo "rápido" que fue su encuentro:

-Jim: Oh vamos es mi mejor tiempo ¡lo sabes!

-Nath: Veintitrés minutos Jim, claro todo un récord.

-Jim: El entrador lo dijo cariño, soy una estrella.

-Nath: Del fracaso. Maldición fue la derrota más rápida de todo el equipo de lucha grecorromana.

-Jim: Nath porque eres tan pesimista.

Arriba Sam, Billy y Katt oían a Ted hablar sobre el fracaso de su vida ante lo que el mundo jamás creyó los asiáticos:

-Ted: Un Oscar, maldición un Oscar ¿pueden creerlo?, tienes la obra de toda una vida –hablaba del guion que había escrito, lo empezó desde su infancia y durante el tiempo sufrió múltiples y drásticos cambios, no era una genialidad pero… oh demonios el maldito era el mejor guion jamás visto, lo era todo casi era el mismo plasmado en papel- en tus manos y estos lunáticos kamikazes en un día hacen que te den por culo, ¿saben cómo demonios lo hacen?

-Katt: Vamos Ted no seas tan discriminante con ellos, sabes las atrocidades que pasaron miles a causa de los actos de unos pocos. Creo que eso es suficiente. Además es la vida ganas o pierdes.

-Ted: Así que estas de su lado Katt.

-Sam: ¡Hey! Muchachos es arte y ya saben el arte no se cuestiona, no importa cómo demonios lo hagan si gusta gana y además es el primer avaluó de tu obra no es el fin del mundo…

Finalmente Billy al ver en los gestos de Ted que este estaba indispuesto de cambiar su posición le pregunto: "No tengo idea Ted dime ¿Cómo lo hacen?".

-Ted: Gracias Billy, por fin alguien sensato en esta parte de los malditos siete mares, ¿quieren su secreto?, pues no hay tal secreto, ¿cómo lo consiguen entonces?, escriben lo que viven, lo que sueñan, lo que comen, lo que ven al ir al baño… cualquier basura de esas sirve para hacer un guion ya sea para una serie, una película, una historieta, una canción… todo su nocivo marketing es eso pon un héroe, un desvalido, un marginado, una guerra, una pareja digna para ser la imagen en la siguiente edición de la revista de la diversidad sexual, ancianos y niños, seres antropomorfos, machismo explicito, violaciones directas a las condenadas leyes de protección de derechos de menores de su estúpida isla y claro muertes, batallas, simbolismo extraño tachado de cultura y cualquier otra cosa que pueda salir de la mayor combinación de estupefacientes posible y ¿sabes que tienes Billy?

-Billy: No lo sé Ted, ¿algo exitoso?

-Ted: ¿Dijo? "Algo exitoso" "Din-din-din" ¡denle un premio al chico!, así es Billy algo exitoso cambian las historias, se ponen como el marginado, el maltratado héroe o mejor aún un mártir, con sus sueños e ideas atolondradas y que tienes pues eso un éxito rotundo entre los jóvenes, ¿saben que es más desagradable aún?, esto afecta hasta a los condenados viejos tipos de treinta años mirando dibujos animados asiáticos, leyendo historietas con tramas que no saldrían bien ni aun viniendo de la condenada cabeza de Alfred Hitchcock, vistiéndose con panties…Por Dios llegas con el guion de una vida en mis manos y vez a estos tipos, diez de ellos, con algo terminado hace cinco minutos ser exitosos. Pero claro cuestiona a uno de estos asía-belivers acerca de sus gustos y los parecidos con las obras de David Lynch, Luccio Fulci o algún otro en su clase y solo oirás sus risas de ironía y comentarios como "que patético eres" "son basura" y lo peor es que el cine de su país parece ser una tremenda decepción fuera de esta técnica para gran parte del mundo incluidos estos asía-believers quiero decir demonios todos sabemos que su visión del terror es de otro mundo pero los diversos géneros son aceptables por qué solo ven esa patraña, te diré porque Billy es más se los diré a todos en este condenado barco, porque lavan sus cerebros por eso, teman al gran hermano sí claro el anglosajón bueno les diré otra cosa ¡no sé duerman porque quizás sea demasiado tarde!

Sam harta del –o al menos lo que para ella era- triste lloriqueo y paranoia de Ted y considerando que pronto haría un ridículo mayor –Sam es la novia de Ted de ahí su interés en que cerrara la boca- decidió pedirle que relatara un poco de su guion para ellos –acto acompañado por sus amigos- y así ella y el resto podrían criticar verdadera y merecidamente su obra.

-Ted: Bien pero antes espero que entiendan esto es arte, verdadero, así que las acotaciones las leeré como las escribí imaginen en sus mentes que todo está pasando…

"Se escucha un terrible estruendo, el Héroe se encuentra entre la multitud –estamos en un lugar que para resumir luce bastante similar al set de esos desiertos de películas bíblicas clásicas con montículos de área por doquier, quizá en medio de todo un mercado estilo árabe con puestos como los de Aladino, quizás bastaría decir que todo luce como el paisaje de tales películas combinados- la multitud huye nuestro Héroe aguarda –este no es cualquier Héroe es el clásico de las películas de los treintas o cuarentas, vestido de blanco imaginen su aspecto como deseen esos solo son detalles, pero claro debe lucir masculino y protector, el tipo que ¡siempre gana!, ¿siempre? y ¡nunca teme!, ¿nunca?...- ahora entra en escena el Villano toma a lo lejos camina lentamente una música estrepitosa sofocante se escucha conforme avanza lentamente -música clásica del Villano de turno hecha en un piano viejo siempre del lado grave y en momento menos pensado una que otra nota aguda aparece llenado de suspenso y tensión el ambiente- es casi como si su llegada provocara ese estruendo inicial la gente corre se nota el pánico en sus rostros también desesperación por salir de allí- es casi también como si su entrada estuviera prevista con uno de esos cartelones típicos de los viejos programas de televisión donde se le dan las instrucciones al público con leyendas como "rían o aplaudan", solo que esta vez la leyenda dice "Griten como nunca están viendo al mal con sus ojos, el mayor villano jamás visto esta ante ustedes huyan despavoridamente" y al parecer el plato responde bien- el Villano está cada vez más cerca -el Villano no es esta vez el típico villano de turno, si bien luce como un lunático-trastornado alguien fuera de sus cabales, tiene ese aspecto clásico el solo verlo nos dice "cuidado, el mal está aquí", al igual que con el Héroe imagínenlo como gusten, pero respeten lo siguiente: viste de negro, usa una capa, tiene el cabello largo y oscuro y de nuevo refleja masculinidad y maldad sin embargo este Villano no refleja el típico perdedor de turno, oh no, este parece ser quien hará paridad en toda esta historia- ha llegado, están cara a cara –es como si se hubieran enfrentado en mil batallas, si se conocieran tan bien que pueden ver sus almas o más afondo, más no parece es así ha pasado miles de veces, cada quien ha sacado su partida claro el bien siempre ha salido bien librado al final, hasta ahora, ¿no?-es el bien contra el mal la batalla típica de proporciones colosales, el Héroe habla primero –¿Qué haces aquí?, el Villano contesta –Es mi labor. Seguidamente agrega -Sabes tengo un millón de razones para odiarte pero hoy pensé ¡vaya solo tengo una razón para adorar a este sujeto! El Héroe no responde esta estupefacto –como si no esperara esto, y no lo esperaba,- El Villano continua (mueve su cabeza como lunático primero adelante y atrás, de izquierda a derecha, el círculos lentos y rápidos, su mirada esta pérdida totalmente y tiene una sonrisa satisfactoria) -Bien te diré porque, porque eres tan bueno, demonios eres tan bueno que haces mi trabajo más fácil, tan cómodo, sabes nací para esto, yo nací para ser el malo y tu mi amigo me pones todo en bandeja de plata no necesito sobre actuar porque además de ser mi maldad de natural (apoyando sus manos en su pecho), con tus buenas acciones (quita sus manos de su pecho y señala al Héroe con las palmas abiertas) hasta la santa Virgen Teresa de Calcuta parecería mala (sus palmas abiertas y sus brazos extendidos en dirección al cielo- cielo purpura con nubes negras-), -de pronto he inesperadamente saca de la nada la frase más vil, sádica y desquiciada jamás dicha en el cine – Sabes eres tan bueno (lo mira directo a los ojos riendo), que tú, que tú (mira al suelo) matarías a tu propia madre, maldición amigo, (lo mira al rostro y ríe con una risa ronca pero clásica), tu propia madre si tan solo la vieja hiciera algo (hace comillas con las malos) "malo", (ríe frenéticamente) yo la mataría sin importar lo bueno o lo malo que hubiera hechos pues es tu madre ¿no? (ríe más fuerte) el Héroe luce opacado sin palabras es como si no tuviera nada que decir a eso –sabe que es verdad mataría a su propia madre si hiciera algo malo, existe el nacismo, el nacionalismo, el machismo y lo que nuestro Héroe practica es denominado por algunos como "Bienicismo" es decir un bien extremo quizás demasiado como aquel que ha llevado a algunos a morir o a matar por su país y la paz claro la paz- El Villano arremete de nuevo -Pero no estoy aquí para hablar del porque te aprecio, no, (pone sus brazos como las patas de un conejo mientras abre cierra sus manos), estoy aquí porque hemos llegado al final, yo he ganado mis batallas más tú has ganado las guerras, cierras los capítulos, pero hoy no, hoy es diferente amigo, porque hoy es nuestra última batalla el fin de la guerra y, te diré que, yo he estado esperando por este maldito día desde de la primera batalla que tuvimos, nunca te cuestionaste, ¿por qué?, porque siempre estoy tan cerca de eliminarte, de acabarte, de destruirte para siempre, siempre, tan cerca, faltando tan poco (con su mano izquierda hace el gesto con sus dedos de diminuto) El Héroe no responde su voz se ido solo trata de mantenerse erguido con la frente en alto y el pecho como el de una paloma en celo El villano continua – Porque me has caído bien amigo, esto es divertido, además hay que mantener a nuestra audiencia contenta o ¿no? (mientras lo dice guiña con su ojo izquierdo), después de todo que seriamos sin ellos, por eso estamos aquí, pero hoy esos juegos se acabaron, hoy es el final y mi amigo déjame decirte (se detienen sus constantes tics, se para erguido y mira seriamente a su oponente –por primera vez desde su primer encuentro-) el mal nunca pierde al final, NUNCA. (Avanza lentamente con la cabeza hacia abajo sabe que el fin está cerca –luce casi triste como si no deseara llegar al fin, más sabe que es su papel y lo hará a toda costa. Además a empezado a llover-) El Héroe esta helado, al igual que todo el encuentro su boca no pronuncia una sola palabra, parece como si todas aquellas famosas y gustosas frases que alguna vez pasaron por ella se esfumaron –lo peor ha ocurrido un sentimiento de temor a pasado por su mente –Como una visión del pasado halla en la bóveda de su mente casi vacía una de sus famosas frases (erguido, pecho de paloma de puntillas para lucir más imponente y señalando al cielo a cada palabra) –Podrás decir lo que quieras, como siempre, pero recuerda, el mal jamás, JAMÁS, ha vencido al bien. Nuestro Villano ha avanzado poco aún alcanza a escuchar la frase que nuestro Héroe enérgico pero con aire de desconfianza ha soltado (se detiene, mira el suelo, luego mira hacia arriba y por ultimo voltea la cabeza por sobre su hombro derecho de nuevo con una expresión seria y que transmite seguridad, de su cabello descienden gotas debido a la lluvia que ha tomado mayor fuerza) responde – Eso es porque jamás se ha enfrentado al mal en la batalla final."

-Billy: Vaya Ted eso es asombroso, ¿qué título le pusiste?

-Ted: Bien pienso venderlo como "La Batalla Final", no es un gran título pero detesto esos estúpidos títulos rebuscados, ya sabes de esos idiotas, como…

Pero antes de terminar Ted su comentario Sam y Katt miran estupefactas el mar parece ser que ya saben que algo anda mal, lo que han visto es el posible principio de su fin los tiburones han rodeado el yate no hay salida de estos tiburones furiosos y putrefactos, gritan desesperadamente llamando a los chicos para que vean el mar. Billy y Ted llegan lo más pronto posible al ver por la borda y no pueden creer lo que ven. Los gritos han llegado hasta el cuarto donde están Jim y Nath quienes salen a toda prisa para ver qué es lo que pasa pero han llegado tarde los tiburones no están. Ahora los muchachos discuten que pasa:

-Jim: ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

-Billy: Son… ¡son tiburones Jim!

-Jim: Acaso estas demente Bill te lo dije mi abuelo mato al ultimó tiburón que surco en estos mares.

-Ted: Los vi Jim es cierto, hay cinco de ellos. Es como esa película ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sam y Katt (a la vez): ¡TIBURÓN!

-Ted: No, hablo de "Pirañas asesinas" es como en esa película…

-Sam: No imbécil uno de los tiburones esta de este lado del yate, nos observa, es casi como si pensaran ¡más allá de lo que puede un animal!

-Nath: Oh chicos vamos, estamos en mar abierto alguna que otra rama se refleja a la luz de la luna y ustedes lo ven como un tiburón es un simple caso de histeria colectiva, ya lo dijo Jim aquí no queda ni un solo escuálido saben lucen como el loco Pid. Me dirigiré a la popa y veré a su temido tiburón y así llegare al meollo de esto ¿les parece?...

Nath camina hacia la proa tranquilamente, no espera –ella ni nadie- lo que viene, de repente en el mar dos tiburones golpean el costado izquierdo del yate Nath tropieza pero logra sostenerse del borde se levanta y voltea a ver a sus amigos -su rostro luce asustado parece que ya teme el equivocarse- de repente el escuálido más grande de los cinco salta y abre su poderosa mandíbula y de un bocado se come medio cuerpo de Nath sin antes caer de regreso al mar una mancha roja tiñe el agua mientras las piernas caen lentamente primero de rodillas y luego enteramente el yate está llenándose de sangre cada vez más y más, Sam a vomitado –dentro por temor a acabar como su amiga- Billy y Ted tratan de ayudar a Katt que ante semejante derroche de líquido vital ha caído desmayada y por su parte Jim llora desconsoladamente mientras se puede leer en sus labios la frase "El maldito loco tenía razón, ¡Tenía Razón!". Han pasado unos minutos de la trágica muerte las chicas se han recuperado por su parte los chicos piensan en qué hacer:

-Billy: Veamos no tenemos armas, pero tenemos nuestros teléfonos llamemos a la policía ellos sabrán que hacer.

-Ted: Por Dios Billy eres tan estúpido, ¿enserio? piensas que llamar a la policía es lo mejor que podemos hacer que les diremos, "hola señor oficial Johnson somos los chicos de pueblo hemos robado el yate, eh quise decir hemos tomado ,sin su permiso claro, el yate del señor Thompson -padre de Nath- estamos en mar abierto y unos tiburones nos atacan o y por cierto podría comunicarse con este creo que quizá le gustaría que ¡su hija está muerta! pero dígale que descuide podrá meter en el condenado féretro sus piernas…"

-Jim: Es cierto además desde que oiga la palabra tiburón nos dará por drogados, necesitamos hacer yo traje el arma de papá no debe ser tan difícil ustedes los distraen un tiro limpio a la cabeza y listo.

Acordado el plan recomendaron a las chicas quedarse en el cuarto de la embarcación por su seguridad. Luego se pusieron de acuerdo proa, babor, estribor y popa tenían todo planeado para evitar otro infortunio pero no esperaban lo que sucedería.

-Ted: Aquí malditos escualos carne fresca.

El tiburón salto y Ted a tiempo corrió desde atrás Jim dio el primer disparo pero fallo. Repitieron la acción esta vez dieron en el ojo el animal ni siquiera chisto la sangre salía de la cuenca casi como debía y era casi por que en lugar salir un chorro rojizo lo que salía era un líquido negro cuajado casi pus pero aún con este acontecimiento la criatura seguía con vida lo que llevo a que nuestros protagonistas buscaran un par de disparos más todos fueron inútiles en cualquier parte que les impactaran siempre regresaban –regresaban eso creían o suponían al menos no era posible disparar dos veces al mismo escuálido pero seguro que varios debían de tener tantos agujeros como un colador- al punto de que para el siguiente ataque estaban sin balas y por poco Ted y Billy pierden un brazo –en distintas ocasiones claro- con esto Jim decidió que era hora de retirarse y pensar de nuevo pero en ese momento un tiburón apareció de repente por la borda y arranco la cabeza de Billy –la sangre salto por todos lados impactando directamente el rostro de Jim, el cuerpo cayo nuevamente despacio de rodillas, luego medio cuerpo y por ultimo como un impulso final post mortem sus brazos saltaron al frente, y de nuevo la sangre corría por todas partes- por lo cual Jim en un ataque de ira tomo el hacha, ya que por suerte recordó donde la escondía el papá de Nath por posibles cobradores o como llamaba él a los tipos del banco que querían embargarle su yate, y a toda prisa antes de que el depredador volviera al mar clavo el hacha en su cabeza tan afondo y con tanta fuerza que casi parte su cabeza de repente y como por arte de magia el tiburón había muerto. Allí fue cuando Ted lo entendió todo tomo a su compañero de los hombros y bajo al cuarto encerrándose con las chicas estas sabían de antemano su travesía pero lo desconsolador fueron los sus llantos ante el relato de la muerte de Billy claro Jim cambio unos detalles y aseguro que fue Bill quien en sus últimos segundos sobre la faz de la tierra mato valientemente al escualo con el hacha, aun cuando su cabeza se hallaba dentro de la boca del animal, así que él tuvo que tomarla luego de eso pues les sería necesaria. Después de eso Ted se dirigió a lo que quedaba del grupo:

-Ted: Muchachos creo saber lo que pasa aquí sé que va a sonar descabellado pero luego de lo que vimos que ha pasado con Bill y Nath, del hecho de que nuestros ancestros acabaron con el ultimo tiburón y por ultimo lo que Jim y yo hemos presenciado arriba intentado matar a estas cosas no me queda la mayor duda estamos en medio de lo que podría ser el plot del siguiente gran bodrio de The Asylum así es señoras y señores ¡somos la comida de cuatro tiburones zombies!

-Jim: De qué demonios hablas Ted ¿has perdido totalmente la cabeza?

-Ted: Piénsenlo por un segundo no deben de haber más tiburones en esta zona nos topamos con cinco ahora cuatro casi morimos los tres al intentar matarlos y después de que quedaran como una coladera lo único que pudo detenerlos fue sacarles los sesos ¿acaso no es obvio?

Sam y Katt aceptaron la triste y demencial realidad que afrontaban asentando con sus cabezas y tragando grueso veían su fin muy cerca.

Jim de nuevo como el líder del grupo decidió acabar con todo. Se fue a toda prisa al timón y trato de encender el navío -creyendo que largarse era la mejor opción o al menos una opción- pero claro fue inútil no encendió ni siquiera sonó así que los jóvenes se percataron de que algo ocurría y se unieron como grupo a pensar que podía ser. Cuando de repente San dio en el clavo y aviso a los chicos que lo que no tenían era combustible señalando el timón efectivamente, era lo que acontecía reafirmo Jim preguntándose como podía estar pasándoles esto, Katt recordó que ella había visto en más de una ocasión en viejos periódicos, casi de la época de sus abuelos, casos de embarcaciones que quedaban atrapadas a la deriva por averíos en el motor y ausencia de gasolina en el tanque alarmada grito a los chicos:

-Katt: Lo tengo le han dado al tanque es como cuando nuestros familiares realizaron sus heroicas hazañas.

-Sam: Estamos salvados tirad un cerillo al mar y si cruzan los dedos lograremos que el combustible encienda un circulo de fuego alrededor del yate, quizás así podamos sobrevivir y porque no acabar con otro de ellos.

-Ted: Claro Sam es una brillante idea, pero antes le pediré su arma a Jim la pondré en mi boca y jalare el gatillo, acaso no entiendes si enciendes ese círculo el yate volara por los cielos y no sé tú pero yo deseo regresar si es que llego a hacerlo entero y no por partes, imagina informe del forense "bien señora Miller tenemos un brazo derecho, una pierna izquierda y lo que creemos es su oreja quizá pueda hacer un entierro decente con ello"...

-Jim: Tranquilo Ted no es momento para sarcasmo y mucho menos para desunirnos además Sam es cierto son muchas las probabilidades de acabar volándolos a ellos y nosotros también todo un daño colateral. Esa debe ser nuestra última opción creo que es tiempo de pedir ayuda quizá el oficial Johnson nos crea si decimos que salimos a dar una vuelta y no verificamos la gasolina que quedaba en el tanque, suena estúpido e infantil pero al menos es algo.

Desafortunadamente el plan de Jim tenía una sola falla el único celular abordo estaba en el pantalón de Nath así que alguien debía exhumar sus restos para lograr el añorado rescate. Jim se ofreció era lo menos que podía hacer eran los restos de su amada el recuerdo imborrable de como el mar se la arrebató azotaba su mente pero con mayor fuerza lo hacia el recuerdo de haber sido inútil en aquel instante el no poder reaccionar, se culpaba a si mismo del trágico final, corrió a toda prisa hasta la proa donde aún yacían las piernas, tomo un tobillo y regreso de prisa hasta el cuarto desafortunadamente y para su sorpresa el teléfono no estaba ahí, se encontraban con medio cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo en la cama de la habitación que ahora estaba manchada de sangre y aun así todo había sido en vano. De repente el navío comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro los tiburones lo golpeaban mientras arriba los humanos veían sus planes sucumbir abajo los escualos decidieron que lo óptimo sería voltear el yate así cada uno podría hacer lo suyo y acabar con nuestros coprotagonistas, Jim salió con el hacha un tiburón salto por el aire Jim lo conecto con el hacha seguía vivo y dentro del yate, abajo sus camaradas seguían intentando voltear el yate, arriba un milagro parecía haber ocurrido un sonido polifónico advierte a los muchachos que el celular que buscaban está dentro del tiburón después de todo su suerte no esta tan mal como creían. Jim decidió llamar a los demás y con sus distracciones corto la cabeza del tiburón y empezó a abrir su estómago la sangre se derramaba por doquier –no era sangre era ese pus negruzco- tripas unas suyas otras de sus víctimas más afondo está casi sin digerir la parte superior de Nath con un último suspiro termina de cortar le da el hacha a Ted pues está a cumplido su labor si quiere sacar el torso y consigo el teléfono que podría ser su salvación deberá usar sus manos, Jim mete ambas manos y posteriormente sus brazos enteros están dentro saca a Nath –lo que faltaba de ella-, detrás de ellos Katt vomita y se resbala con su propio vomito ha caído de cara a la cabeza del tiburón en golpe la ha dejado inconsciente sin que nadie se percate la cabeza sigue viva y al mirar a Katt frente suyo con un débil mordisco arranca su cara, Sam ahora si ha visto todo y un grito despavorido de esta hace que Ted clave el hacha directamente en la cabeza hasta el cerebro para evitar que algo peor pase, desgraciadamente todo es casi en vano pues ya Katt a fallecido su cuerpo yace junto a la cabeza inerte también es casi como si estuviera viva salvo por un hoyo de carne, huesos y sangre donde debería estar su cara. Jim lo ha conseguido tiene el teléfono hace la llamada, la tan anhelada llamada, que los salvara Johnson contesta pero creyendo que es otra de las bromas del grupo corta antes de dejar alguno de los sobrevivientes relatar lo que pasa, todo está perdido para los chicos quienes han vuelto a la habitación. Afuera los tiburones siguen intentando derribar el yate sin éxito pues han acabado con el tiburón más grande el que se comió a media Nath pero aun así solo necesitan del tiempo para lograr su cometido. Mientras tanto una lluvia lenta empieza a descender.

En el pueblo Johnson decide buscar al viejo loco Pid después de todo si alguien puede saber sobre cómo acabar con un tiburón es él, el hombre es el último de aquella generación que relato a las futuras sobre como acabaron con el ultimo tiburón del pueblo, hasta ahora claro. El viejo loco Pid accede a acompañarlo pero antes y sin que el oficial se entere cuenta toma una granada que conservaba desde el ultimo tiburón. Lentamente su pequeña balsa llega hasta donde está el yate de los jóvenes Johnson antes de pensar en los tiburones piensa en los cargos por los cuales arrestara a los chicos por fin lo lograría acabaría con los vándalos -después de todo eran casi los únicos jóvenes del pueblo era demasiado pequeño- que habían tomado la comisaria el Halloween anterior y cambiado las cerraduras una mala broma para Johnson quien casi pierde su puesto ese día. Conforme avanzan empiezan a sentir la presencia del mal a su alrededor.

Los chicos oyen los gritos del oficial y salen a mirar qué pasa cuando de pronto dos tiburones saltan por encima de la balsa pero antes de que puedan hacer al el loco Pid activa su granada y la pequeña balsa explota en mil pedazos también los cuerpos matando a sus tripulantes y los escualos. Partes de animales y hombres por doquier es casi como el cuatro de julio pero esto es pólvora ni luces si no sangre, tripas y huesos la cabeza del loco Pid cae en el yate casi como mirando a chicos y diciendo "se los dije".

Ahora son tres contra uno como hace tantos años el último tiburón, pero antes de poder actuar el tiburón salta desmembrando el brazo de Sam quien cae duramente al suelo del yate y del shock fallece al instante. Solo quedan Jim y Ted no hay nadie más en el pueblo a quien acudir así que lo único que pueden hacer es esperar y cuando el animal aparezca terminan todo esto clavando el hacha en su cabeza la espera perdura finalmente aparece majestuoso como si aún viviera Jim está apunto de encestar su hacha en el escualo cuando Ted desde la popa grita "Oh Dios, vamos a morir, ¡Oh no!" las llamas de la explosión de la balsa han llegado al círculo de gasolina alrededor del bote y este se enciende en un aro de fuego ante esta reacción Jim se da la vuelta el depredador tiene su cabeza tal como con Billy pero esta vez Jim cumple con lo que dijo en su relato y antes de morir clava el hacha en la cabeza del gran tiburón quien también muere. Solo Ted ha sobrevivido parece ser que Sam tenía razón todo está bien nuestro último superviviente da un grito enérgico y vigoroso de victoria cuando de repente una gran explosión ocurre la cabeza de Ted se ve volar por los aires y caer en el mar provocando el impacto un gran chapoteo y hundiéndose lentamente. Fin

-Jim: Vaya Ted es genial creo que jamás había visto algo así.

-Billy: Por Dios fue asombroso excepto por el hecho de que soy el primer hombre muerto.

-Sam: Muero por un shock o vamos es patético Ted.

-Katt: No tanto como morir a causa de tu vomito.

-Nath: Hey al menos ustedes acaban enteras yo termino en partes morí a causa de un tiburón o en la caja mágica de un acto escolar.

-Ted: Oh vamos traten ustedes de contar un relato si son tan capaces.

Y así nuestros protagonistas pasan la noche en el bosque contando historias sobre como morirían. Una noche tranquila, muy tranquila, hasta que una motosierra se escucha a lo lejos...


End file.
